


Tarnished Sliver

by Tarnishedsliver



Series: Tarnished Sliver [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnishedsliver/pseuds/Tarnishedsliver
Summary: This is the first chapter of Tarnished Sliver.The creature of the night, everyone has heard about it. But no one has seen it, well at least the living haven't seen it. Those who are unlucky enough to cast a glance on it, usually don't live to tell the tale. Or so they say, but no one knows if the creature is real or not. They just know to stay away from the forest, once it grows dark.
Series: Tarnished Sliver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755244





	Tarnished Sliver

He could feel the coldness of the wind on his face as he clutches the sleeping bundle of blankets against him. Inside was a small baby, no more than a few days old, the boy himself was but a teenager. He wouldn’t surpass the age of 17. He could hear the voices from all around him as he whipped through the forest at an alarming speed.   
“Keep running…Don’t…look…back.” The voice calls out from behind him, it sounded broken and soft, but he could still hear it clearly almost as if the voice came from the wind itself. Nether less, he made his choice and he didn’t dare look back. Clenching his teeth, he keeps his eyes focused on the path in front of him and pushes his tired and sore muscles to an even greater speed. “Come on, Just a little more. I can make it.” The boy mutters to himself, his breathing rapid and heavy. Dodging between two figures in front of him, he felt a surge of hope as he spotted the sanctuary in front of him, the gates coming clearly into view across an open expanse of grass. The gates to his home, just a little more and he could get help. “Thank god.” He thought, his body was ready to give out. But before he could take another step, the strange voice returns. This time it seems to be coming from everywhere at once.   
The voice was pleading and sounded heartbroken as it spoke. “Please…you won’t make it. Turn…back…”  
“Shut up!” The boy snaps shaking his head trying to make whispering stop. “It’s right there! I can do this!” It was then a nearby sound draws his attention back into reality and his eyes slowly trail to the left to meet the empty eyes of his pursuer. Dread filled his entire being, he could feel his stomach drop as he tightened his grip on the baby still asleep in his arms. He envied her, to be able to sleep peacefully through something like this.   
The figure clouted in black stared at him, neither making a move for what seemed like an eternity. All that was heard was the heavy breathing of the boy. Was that THING even human? Or a wolf? The clouted creature hovers unnaturally a dozen yards away, blood dripping slowly from its jagged fangs, the slight sound of hissing drooling from its mouth. Did it drool acid? God, he hoped not. He quickly glances around begging for any means of escape or even another life form. Hell, he would even take a dog or deer at this point. Seeing he was truly alone in this forest; he could fear the tears welling in his eyes trying not to give in to the fear. His eyes, having nowhere else to go had no choice but to hover again on the forsaken creature in front of him. The boy looks from the creature to the gate, biting his trembling lip. The gate was so close and yet, seemed unreachable. He drew a slow breath inward before the hissing abomination suddenly darts forward just as the boy flings himself towards the gate in a mad dash, running faster than he had ever run in his life. He prayed to every god he could think of in that moment. He seemed to be working, he was almost there. He could almost touch the gates…but the creature was faster. For an instant, time seems to slow, and he finds himself unable to move as the voice speaks one last time through the wind. “How…could you be so reckless…did I not warn you…? You cannot outrun your doom…So many times I have seen this moment…and every path leads right back here…There is no more you can do to save yourself…or her…Now we will all perish…”  
The creature’s claws come scything down, and his scream could be heard throughout the forest. His flesh torn open, his whole word becoming a storm of blood and white-hot agony.


End file.
